Dawn
by GreenFreakOut
Summary: The morning always brings a new light to things...  Follow up to "Prodigal".


Here is another one shot that goes along with 'Prodigal.' I hope you enjoy. It didn't turn out the way I wanted it to but you can't really control some creative juices.

-GFO

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn…<strong>

The air was crisp and cool for a summer's early morning. The rain had just stopped causing the air to have plenty of humidity in it. A slight wind blew across the base. A lone figure stood there in the early morning darkness. This figure was hunched over and supported himself on crutches. A bright white cast on his right leg stood out against the dark morning. Various bandages could be seen on his arms. The other was covered up by Army fatigues. The figure was that of a young man of only about 19. His green eyes were trained on the ocean before him.

The sound of the morning waves filled the silent air. The figure seemed to be lost in thought. He seemed blatantly unaware of two pairs of optics and a pair of blue eyes watching him. One set of optics was that of the young man's guardian, Bumblebee. His wings were dropped seeing as he didn't know what to do to approach the young man. The other set of optics belonged to the leader of the Autobot race, Optimus Prime. The taller mech stood watching the lone man. Both were at a loss on how to comfort the young man. The human eyes watching him belonged to the leader of the NEST, William Lennox. He had a determined look within his bright blue eyes.

Without warning to the two mechs, Lennox stepped forward toward the beach where the boy stood. He could hear a few soft clicks from the yellow mech as he made his way closer, but he chose to ignore it. He made it next to the young man. The two just stood there in the dull morning darkness gazing out over the ocean.

"Hey." The young man spoke first. His voice was raspy from the smoke inhalation that he endured the day before. Though, he doubted the boy was willing to yell or even talk right now. He probably wanted to be left alone. That thought almost made him want to laugh.

"Hey." Lennox chose to answer back. His blue eyes were focused on the horizon where the sun was barely even peeking up. He observed the boy out of the corner of his blue eyes. He saw the boy sigh.

"I'm fine. You can tell Bee and Optimus to stop worrying." He spoke, his body telling Lennox he was on guard. Lennox smirked at that. The boy was very observant. Lennox knew him better though. He may have spoken the words out loud but he didn't show it. His body was hunched forward on the crutches still. There were many scrapes and bruises that littered his body. He had to be in pain.

"I think they're more worried as to why you're up at this ungodly hour." Lennox spoke. Sam rolled his eyes. His gaze still lingered on the horizon.

"Couldn't sleep." Sam spoke after a moment. It was Lennox's turn to roll his eyes. Sam was a growing boy. It was all they could do to wake him up over the summer just for some physical training. Sam winced, knowing that Lennox saw right through his lie. The boy still refused to look him in the eyes.

"Nightmares?" Lennox asked. It was an innocent question but Sam was instantly on guard. He thought of Lennox like a second father. If it had been a week earlier, Sam would have spilled his guts on everything. However, there were two mechs listening in and he just couldn't trust himself to talk. So he just chose the easy way out. He chose not to answer. After a minute of silence, Will turned to look at him directly.

"Wanna talk about Barricade now?" Will watched as Sam shuttered at the mention of his name. Still, he received no answer. "What the hell were you thinking of running off like that?" Lennox's anger began to flow out. Lennox loved the younger boy like he would a son. He had literally taken this boy under his wing and was training him for his newest job. He had taken the boy in over summer when his parents decided to take a vacation. He knew Sarah loved him as if he was her own and Annabelle adored the boy like an older brother. So what was one little answer? He heard the boy sigh, almost like he was giving in.

"What do you wanna know Lennox? I freaked, ran away from base, got the crap kicked out of my ass, and I'm still here to tell the tale." Sam shuffled his crutches. Lennox read between the lines of Sam's anger filled statement. After living with the boy for five months, he was pretty good at reading him.

"That bad, huh?" Lennox said watching the boy. Green eyes finally met the blue eyed soldier. Those green eyes were filled with anger, guilt, pain, and tiredness. Lennox resisted forcing the boy to go to bed. Silence settled around them once again.

"Have you ever felt like you weren't good for anything?" Sam's question had Lennox on edge. Lennox just watched the boy. He looked so defeated. His hunched shoulders and downcast eyes just sent off a signal of defeat. Lennox took his hand and gently laid it on Sam's shoulder attempting a silent comfort.

"You are probably one of the most important people on this planet. Heck, probably in the whole universe." Lennox spoke softly. He could feel the optics burning into the back of his head but he shrugged it off. This was a matter of human feelings.

"Why though? Because I destroyed the All-Spark? Because I used the Matrix to revive Optimis?" Lennox looked into frustrated green eyes.

"I can't answer that. All I know is that you are important, Sam. It's the matter of believing in yourself." Lennox turned his blue eyes back to the ocean. It was calming to his senses. "Sam," He began. "You are important to two races but you are still only a kid. It wasn't your fault but you did what you had to do. You fulfilled a duty that was asked of you."

"I'm not a soldier, Will. I will never be a soldier." Sam spoke dejectedly. At this Lennox shook his head. This boy had grown so much since he had known him. He was still so unsure of himself though.

"That's just it Sam. You are a soldier. The moment Bumblebee entrusted you with the All-Spark, you became a soldier. You did your duty. You fought in a war without a second thought." Lennox said. He didn't understand the kid sometimes but he understood where he was coming from. "You went through Hell, kid. You died for these guys. They will… We will be forever grateful for that." Lennox's voice was soft but firm. Sam's eyes softened though the ocean still held his gaze.

"Fate rarely calls us at the moment of our choosing." Lennox quoted. At this he caught Sam's smirk. "It gets easier. You just have to take it one day at a time." Lennox sighed.

"I know… It's just a lot to take in. I forget sometimes what it was like to be a kid." Sam spoke softly but firmly. "I'll be fine Lennox." His eyes turned back to the older soldier. "I will be fine." There was a spark of the old Sam within those green depths. Lennox nodded once.

"Good. Any more pity parties and I might have to start PT again." Lennox said. Sam laughed out loud and Lennox smiled. They were quiet again just enjoying the cool morning air. The sun was just beginning to rise. Dawn had fully enveloped them. It was going to be a new day. Lennox had a feeling it was also going to be the dawn of a 'new' Sam.


End file.
